El secreto mejor guardado
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: EDIT: Rating cambiado, misma historia. Fic realizado en respuesta al reto lanzado por palomanegra en el foro de la Orden Severusiana. Severus Snape sobrevive al intento de asesinato de Voldemort y a partir de ahí, es otra historia.
1. Cap 1

Severus Snape paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho de director con evidente nerviosismo.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo notaba en el aire, en el ambiente, en la noche demasiado apacible de los amplios jardines.

No supo el por qué de su impresión, el por qué de esa sensación, hasta que no le llegaron a sus oídos el sonido de gritos apagados y de pies a la carrera.

Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación mirando hacia la puerta de entrada y como una exhalación entró Alecto Carrow sudando y con la boca temblorosa.

- El niño… Potter- logró articular- Aquí…

Los ojos se le desenfocaron un momento a causa del pánico. Era evidente que se había cruzado con el chaval y no le había gustado.

Snape reprimió la sonrisa cruel que asomaba a sus labios. Nunca apreció a ninguno de los hermanos Carrow, le parecían viles gusanos indignos y la cara de Alecto, en esos momentos, le recordaba más que nunca a uno de esos animales.

La mujer dio un par de pasos hacia él. Se frotaba las manos nerviosamente y le miraba con los ojos febriles.

- Ha atacado a mi hermano. En la sala común de Ravenclaw y la vieja de McGonagall va con él.

Snape alzó una mano para acallarla tal y como lo hacía su Señor innumerables veces.

- Guarda respeto hacia McGonagall, miembro de la Orden o no, es una gran bruja- Alecto parpadeó sorprendida- ¿Te has enterado al menos de qué hacía ahí?  
- No…- balbució- Atendía a mi hermano y pude escapar por los pelos pero oí que buscaba algo.

Muy bien. Potter en Hogwarts, en la sala de Ravenclaw y buscando algo. Volvió a reprimir una sonrisa. El chico no era tan idiota como parecía. Cierto es que Dumbledore le dejó las directrices para seguir el trabajo pero no se había dormido en los laureles y el fin del Señor Tenebroso cada día estaba más cerca.

Sin dirigirle ni una palabra más ni una mirada a Alecto Carrow salió del despacho ondeando su larga túnica negra detrás de sí. Bajó las escaleras tranquilo y apareció junto a la gárgola que daba acceso a estas.

El fragor de algún combate le llegaba de forma más clara ahí abajo y notó que su sangre clamaba por algo de acción.

No tardó en encararse a McGonagall y de forma cobarde abandonó su puesto en Hogwarts saltando por la ventana. Casi podía oír las burlas de Potter y compañía pero no le importaba, se debía a un objetivo noble y las chanzas no harían mella en él.

Mientras sobrevolaba los jardines la Marca empezó a arderle en la piel. Poco habían tardado los hermanos en reunirse con su Señor. Aún así, se permitió planear un poco más en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos gracias al hechizo que Él le había enseñado.

El primer día apenas se alzó un metro del suelo, pero los días consecutivos realizó un vuelo largo y elegante que obtuvo las felicitaciones del Señor Tenebroso aunque le recordó que tenía que pulir la forma de aterrizar. Acabar hecho una maraña de ropas negras en el suelo era poco honorable para un mago tenebroso de talento.

Desde aquel momento se esmeró en dominar la técnica del aterrizaje. No se posaba en el suelo de la forma suave como lo hacía él pero ya no acababa enrollado en su propia túnica.

Se arregló las ropas antes de entrar.

En el salón principal estaban los Malfoy y los Lestrange así como algunos mortífagos más. Le miraron sorprendidos ya que no esperaban verlo allí.

"Vaya", pensó, "así que me ha llamado". Dirigiéndoles una mirada de superioridad subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior donde supuso que lo esperaría él.

Y no se equivocó, el suave siseo de la serpiente procedía de una de las habitaciones. Entró y reverenció a su dueño.

Lord Voldemort estaba inquieto. Su voz era suave pero escondía una segunda intención. Perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos, Snape respondía de forma rápida y concisa a su Señor, por el rabillo detectó un movimiento en algún lugar cercano al suelo. Por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado y aprovechó un momento en el que su Señor le dio la espalda para cerciorarse.

No se había imaginado nada, a la altura del suelo, tras una rejilla de ventilación el perfil de una cabeza y unos ojos brillantes con reflejos verdes que ahora le miraban aterrados, estaban ahí.

Supo disimular y fijó su mirada en el rostro grotesco de su Señor. Le hablaba de la Varita de Saúco, esa endiablada varita. Sabía que iba a matarlo y alzó su propia varita para defenderse, en lugar de atacarlo, el Señor Tenebroso le azuzó a Nagini encima y sintió el aliento apestoso de la serpiente en la nuca y el cuerpo escamoso apretándolo.

El Señor Tenebroso susurró algo en pársel y la serpiente abrió su boca clavándole los colmillos.

Cayó al suelo como un fardo y oyó en la lejanía como Voldemort y su serpiente abandonaban la habitación. Acto seguido, la cara de Potter se materializó ante sus ojos. Podía leer claramente la duda en sus ojos verdes incluso agonizando.

Harry no atendió a razones, en cuanto Voldemort desapareció salió de su seguro escondrijo y acudió junto a su antiguo profesor que ahora yacía moribundo en el suelo.

Quería preguntarle por qué no le había delatado, quería preguntarle por qué asesinó a Dumbledore, quería preguntarle muchas cosas y ahora todas ellas se le atropellaban en la garganta.

Snape tosió en el suelo y Hermione se retorcía las manos nerviosa, Ron paseaba cerca de la puerta, vigilante.

- Profesor…- pronunció finalmente Harry.

Snape frunció el entrecejo, ese chico le llamaba profesor de nuevo.

- Mi capa, bolsillo

A Harry le costó entender qué palabras había pronunciado. En cuanto tuvieron sentido revolvió en sus bolsillos y encontró una pequeña botella sellada. La miró y miró a su profesor que reposaba sobre un gran charco de sangre,

No sabía qué hacer. Fue Hermione quien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Dame eso, yo se lo echaré.

Le arrancó la botella de las manos y roció una cantidad generosa sobre la herida abierta. El efecto fue instantáneo. La sangre parecía regresar a su lugar de origen y las heridas de los colmillos de Nagini empezaban a cerrarse. Hermione sonrió y el color regresó paulatinamente a las mejillas de Snape.

- Díctamo- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de admiración en la cara.

Snape fue capaz de incorporarse y sentarse en el suelo. Él mismo rebuscó de nuevo en sus bolsillos y extrajo una piedra parecida a un riñón que se metió en la boca.

Harry parpadeaba incrédulo y Ron olvidó de vigilar por un momento. Hermione miraba a su profesor con admiración y ojos brillantes.

- Y ahora bezoar, señorita Granger- dijo Snape poniéndose en pie- Siempre voy preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Hermione, arrodillada en el suelo, estaba como alucinada pero reaccionó de pronto al recordar dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Snape se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Estaba vacío.

- Sería mejor que nos marcháramos- dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirándolos a todos.

Harry seguía en el suelo, arrodillado, mirando a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- ¿Por qué?- logró decir.  
- Las explicaciones más tarde, Potter. Ahora salgamos.

Los chicos se acercaron al conducto de ventilación y reptando, se internaron en él. Severus dio gracias por su constitución delgada y desprendiéndose de su voluminosa capa, les siguió.


	2. Cap 2

Salieron al exterior y se encaminaron hacia el castillo a ritmo rápido. Snape iba en cabeza abriendo la marcha, seguido por los dos chicos y Granger, cerrando la fila, resollando.

Pronto traspasaron las puertas guardadas por sendos cerdos alados y Severus se detuvo. Los otros por poco no chocaron con él ante tal abrupta parada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- susurró Ron con una voz demasiado chillona.  
- Vosotros seguid, yo me quedaré por aquí, a vigilar- Snape no se había dado la vuelta para mirarlos.  
- No- dijo Harry con una voz seria y dura que no parecía la suya- Usted entra y nos cuenta a todos qué narices está pasando, profesor- y le confirió una nota casi despectiva a la última palabra.

Snape, por fin les dio la cara y los miró de uno en uno. Por fin su mirada se detuvo en Harry y, resignado, explicó:

- Soy un traidor, Potter. Soy el mortífago que asesinó a Dumbledore. ¿Qué piensas que harían tus amigos al verme? ¿Sonreírme? ¿Invitarme a una copa? No, Potter. Todavía no puedo entrar- y su voz se tiñó de algo que parecía amargura.  
- Podría habernos delatado y no lo hizo- Harry estaba enfurecido- Mis amigos, como usted los llama, tendrán en cuenta ese gesto. Además…

Pero su disertación se vio interrumpida. Snape parpadeó rápidamente y se tambaleó, tuvo que sujetarse a Ron para no caer.

- Mierda…- susurró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
- ¿Pero qué?  
- El veneno de Nagini. El bezoar es incapaz de contrarrestarlo pero me da tiempo. Aunque si continua avanzando no veré un nuevo día y me temo que el cupo de resurrecciones ya lo he cumplido.

Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó una mano al corazón. Latía de forma perezosa y pesada y exhaló un suspiro. Una hora o dos, quizá lo suficiente.

La verdad cayó sobre los chicos como una losa. Si no hacían algo, Snape moriría. En otro momento incluso se hubieran alegrado pero no ahora. Harry sentía que necesitaba a ese hombre vivo costara lo que costara.

- Seguramente podrá prepararse un antídoto cuando entremos.

Snape abrió muchos los ojos.

- No puedo entrar  
- Sí que puede y lo hará. No puede dejarse morir aquí fuera y además, me debe algo, nos debe algo a todos.  
Las palabras de Harry parecieron hacer mella en Snape, quien dejó que lo ayudaran a caminar de regreso al colegio ante la mirada atónita de Ron y Hermione, mudos testigos de la conversación.

Cuando los cuatro traspasaron el umbral se encontraron con Minerva McGonagall repartiendo órdenes entre profesores y algunos alumnos.

Su rostro anciano se crispó al ver a Severus Snape apoyado en Potter.

- ¡TÚ! Maldita serpiente venenosa- y se acercó a ellos con lágrimas de rabia y la varita en ristre.

Hermione salió a su encuentro con las manos en alto.

- No profesora, espere. Parece que nos equivocamos.  
- Señorita Granger, ese fue el que asesinó a Albus, ¿cómo se atreve usted a…?

Harry trasladó su carga a Ron y con un gesto de la cabeza le ordenó que se marcharan rumbo a las mazmorras. Snape, al pasar junto a Minerva, no dijo nada y ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo. McGonagall le siguió con la mirada.

- Profesora- la interrumpió Harry- Creo que Snape esconde más de lo que parece. Nos ha protegido cuando estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos y algo me dice que debemos mantenerlo con vida.  
- Pero Potter- la profesora se atropellaba con las palabras- De entre todos, tú fuiste el que lo sintió más y ahora dices esto.  
- Porfavor, profesora, confíe en mí.

Minerva valoró durante un minuto la última frase de su alumno. Al fin, asintió y siguió organizando de la que sería una auténtica batalla.

Por su parte, Harry y Hermione, corrieron por los corredores tan familiares hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

Allí se encontraron con que Ron estaba ayudando al profesor a buscar ciertos ingredientes. El chico parecía estar nervioso y Snape cada vez más enfurecido. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y le costaba respirar y tragar saliva.

- No es tan complicado, Weasley. Es un tarro de cristal con una etiqueta grande y amarilla que pone "raíz cortada de mitra"- el profesor estaba inclinado sobre un enorme caldero que soltaba extrañas chispas de color rojo sangre.  
- Que no es tan complicado- susurraba Ron, quejándose- Que se ponga él a buscar ingredientes con un loco homicida a punto de morir gritándole en el cogote.  
- Aquí profesor.

Hermione se acercó con el tarro de cristal debidamente etiquetado y se lo entregó a Snape ante la cara de total disgusto de Ron. El profesor vertió unos cuantos pedazos y la poción se soldificó tomando el color del ébano más oscuro.

Con un golpe de varita, partió unos trozos. Unos se lo llevó a la boca y los otros, los metió en un saquito que guardó en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Se sentó en un sillón del despacho y dejó que el antídoto actuara. Pero Potter no iba a dejarlo tan tranquilo mientras se curaba, se plantó frente a él y le miró cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, bien. Será mejor que toméis asiento.

Snape desgranó con detalles todo lo sucedido. El plan de Dumbledore para su asesinato, la idea de Mundungus de crear a siete Potter para la huida de Privet Drive, los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para que Él volviera a confiar en él y antes, les relató que ocurrió la noche que se presentó ante Dumbledore implorándole el perdón. Les iba a contar todo menos lo que guardaba en su interior con celo, el verdadero motivo de su traición.

Los chicos asistieron a un relato teñido de soledad, amargura y rencor. Hermione se revolvía incómoda en su asiento y Ron clavaba su mirada al suelo. Harry se mantenía impertérrito mirando a su profesor.

- Así que quiere hacernos creer que todo esto fue concebido por Dumbledore, ¿no?  
- Pensad lo que queráis pero es la verdad. Pedías explicaciones y las has tenido, haber pensado que quizá las explicaciones no eran de tu agrado.  
- Esto es ridículo. Dumbledore nunca hubiera organizado su propia muerte- Harry se levantó y se puso a deambular por la habitación mientras hablaba- ¡Es ridículo! Todavía no me lo había mostrado todo, todavía había cosas que yo no conocía…  
- Parece mentira, Potter. Has conocido a su hermano en Cabeza de Puerco, sabes cómo era Dumbledore, le encantaba intrigar y confiaba en ti plenamente, por eso te encargó la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Ante tal palabra todos miraron al profesor. Snape sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta.

- Sí, sé de los Horrocruxes. Lo sabía desde hace mucho antes que Albus pero nunca pude decir nada. El Señor Tenebroso se encargó de mantenerme la boca cerrada.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted sabe qué son y dónde estaban?- preguntó Hermione anodada, con esa información hubiera sido todo mucha más sencillo.  
- Sé qué objetos eran ya que presencié la creación de alguno de ellos pero no el lugar dónde estaban escondidos. Nunca pude hablar claramente con Albus acerca de ellos aunque intenté ayudarle dentro de lo posible. Ahora, que vosotros conocéis su existencia, puedo hablar sobre ello.  
- Los Horrocruxes… Debemos acabar con ellos- un resorte saltó en la mente de Potter que le apremiaba a llevar a cabo su misión.

Snape le miró y asintió.

- Buscad la diadema de Ravenclaw. Id ya.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos. Miraban al uno y después al otro como expectantes.

- Sí, sólo nos quedará ese y la serpiente. Tenemos que apresurarnos- Harry se adelantó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró hacia su profesor.  
- Marchaos, estaré bien. Necesito descansar unos minutos y luego… saldré. Intentaré que Minerva no me vea- añadió algo divertido.

Los chicos salieron del despacho dejando a Severus solo en la penumbra.


	3. Cap 3

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero se despertó de un sueño profundo sentado en el sillón.

Se llevó una mano a su nuca para masajearla y luego se frotó los ojos. El antídoto había funcionado si no, nunca hubiera despertado y se sentía con energías renovadas.

El díctamo había ayudado con la herida de su cuello pero aun así le quedaría una fea cicatriz. Otra más para la colección, pensó.

Apoyó ambas manos en el reposabrazos y se alzó con cuidado. La recuperación podía no ser tan milagrosa como creía y podría verse tirado en el suelo.

La cosa iba bien, se mantenía sobre sus dos piernas sin ayuda y podía caminar, y estaba seguro que podría correr en caso necesario.

Conservaba su varita en un bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. La cogió y preparado para lo que tuviera que venir, salió al vestíbulo.

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera cerrar la puerta tras él una voz fría, cargada de odio restalló contra las paredes del colegio colándose a través de todos los resquicios:

- Habéis luchado con valor… y Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía.

Así inició su antiguo amo un largo discurso que terminó con exigencia de rendición por parte de los residentes en Hogwarts y la entrega inmediata de Harry Potter.

Snape sonrió torvamente. Estaba listo si esperaba que ese milagro sucediera.

Avanzó con cuidado tanteando con una mano la pared desnuda de piedra fría hasta llegar casi al final del corredor donde le esperaba la cálida luz del Gran Salón y con ella, todo su pasado y su futuro.

Aferrando fuertemente su varita y con la cabeza erguida, entró.

El fragor de la batalla rozaba lo inaguantable. Gritos, lamentos, lloriqueos. El Gran Salón estaba irreconocible, distinguió charcos de sangre en el suelo y cuerpos caídos. Reconoció aullidos y maldiciones y los rayos de color que surgían de las varitas cruzaban la sala de un lado a otro dirigidos a todos y a todas partes.

Snape, calmo y relajado, analizó fríamente la escena. Estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a ser analítico. Buscaba a alguien en concreto y no lo encontró, así como tampoco a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Frunció el ceño. Una de sus opciones era unirse a la batalla y curiosamente sería atacado por los dos bandos con la coincidencia de que ambos lo tratarían como un traidor. La otra opción sería ignorar la batalla y buscar a Potter para ayudarle en su misión, así lo habría querido Albus, para lo cual debía de cruzar el comedor para evitar dar un tremendo rodeo hasta el despacho del director.

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser un cobarde así que entró y atacó al primer mortífago enmascarado que tuvo a mano. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Siguió avanzando, abriéndose paso entre conjuros y cuerpos sudorosos. Su varita no dejaba de despedir hechizos a un lado y a otro con una pericia pocas veces vista y a una velocidad de vértigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo del salón, Minerva McGonagall se plantó frente a él. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de tensión, rencor y alivio e hizo que Snape se diera cuenta de cuan anciana era, las arrugas de su rostro se habían marcado más.

- Potter dijo algo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Supuso que cuando descansaras le buscarías- los ojos de la profesora centellearon.

- Gracias- le respondió escuetamente.

Pasó junto a ella sin mirar atrás y en el último momento ella le cogió del brazo reclamando su atención. Hizo una ligera presión su antebrazo y tan sólo le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Tranquila.

Ella se soltó y en seguida prosiguió defendiendo su adorado colegio. Snape pasó por una puerta lateral y subió hasta el séptimo piso.

La Sala de los Menesteres. Desde que terminó su último curso en Hogwarts no había vuelto a ir pero recordaba perfectamente el camino y la forma de entrar. La última vez que entró fue para esconder un libro de pociones garabateado y con pruebas demasiado evidentes de su contacto con las Artes Oscuras, no quería que nadie lo leyera y ese era el lugar más adecuado para guardarlo. Pero en el momento de la verdad, no se decidió y se lo llevó con él escondiéndolo en el aula de Pociones que años más tarde ocuparía él. Craso error como Potter le había demostrado el año anterior.

Giró la última esquina que le separaba de su meta cuando una oleada de calor insoportable que quemaba la piel y los pulmones le golpeó.

Delante de él cinco figuras se retorcían en el suelo bajo un montón de cenizas y sobre un suelo ennegrecido.

Distinguió la voz de Potter, al menos seguía vivo. Se acercó y pudo ver a Malfoy con arcadas junto a Goyle inconsciente. Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban entre ellos en susurros rápidos.

Al fijarse vio como de la mano de Potter se escurría una sustancia negruzca con aspecto de pegajosa desde su brazo, sin saber por qué le hizo pensar en el río que transcurría cerca de su casa, cuando llovía tomaba el mismo aspecto.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se acercó. Malfoy estaba pálido y demacrado, miraba a Goyle fijamente y murmuraba sobre Crabbe que había resultado muerto. Tan sólo era un chico de 17 años, el Señor Tenebroso se cobraba muchas víctimas sin importarle la edad. Una pena.

Los tres se giraron para mirarlo al unísono. Potter con la misma expresión de asqueroso triunfo en la cara que le había visto a su padre, le tendió el brazo para que viera algo enredado en su muñeca de la que destilaba la sustancia negra.

- Sólo queda la serpiente- su tono serio y calmo contradecían sus ojos brillantes y el atisbo de sonrisa.

- Bien, Potter.

Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en que Malfoy le miraba con cara desencajada.

Dejaron a aquellos dos tirados en el suelo y bajaron al Gran Comedor. La generosa oferta de Lord Voldemort había sido escuchada por todos y durante la tregua, todos discutían y se interrogaban entre ellos.

En lo único que parecían de acuerdo era en la total negativa de entregar a Potter a su supuesto verdugo y en averiguar que pintaba Snape, el asesino, el traidor, en el interior del castillo.

Más explicaciones, pensó Severus cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de todas las miradas. Es más, Minerva ya acercaba a él con los andares de una auténtica leona. A sus espaldas, la Orden del Fénix en pleno le esperaba.

- Reunión urgente en el despacho del director, Severus. Y no quiero excusas.

Le dijo apremiante McGonagall en un tono de voz que no dejaba dudas. Se encaminó abriendo la marcha hacia el despacho. El resto les seguía y para su sorpresa, Minerva instó a Potter y sus amigos a que también asistieran.

Se paró frente a la gárgola que daba acceso a las escaleras ascendentes y sintió el peso de múltiples ojos en su nuca.


	4. Cap 4

El despacho del director estaba más lleno que nunca. Minerva presidía la estancia sentada en la silla de detrás del escritorio y el resto se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Severus ocupó una silla ante ella. Se sintió igual que cuando lo juzgaron por sus crímenes como mortífago. Tan sólo faltaban las cadenas y los dementores.

Harry y sus amigos ocuparon una esquina del despacho, aún conservando la diadema destruida con ellos.

El ambiente era tenso y nadie se atrevía ni a respirar.

Los señores Weasley estaban pendientes de Minerva y Arthur envolvía con un brazo a su esposa. Por su parte Lupin se mantenía cruzado de brazos y con semblante preocupado. Hacía rato que no podía localizar a Tonks entre tanto caos.

Kingsley Shakebolt se mantenía cerca de la profesora a modo de guardaespaldas por si el desalmado de Snape intentaba algo contra ella.

- Y bien, Severus, ¿qué debes contarnos?- rompió el hielo Minerva.

El interpelado se acomodó en la silla y miró hacia arriba, más allá de la cabeza de McGonagall. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore habñia aparecido oportunamente en su cuadro y sonreía abiertamente.

- Buenas noches a todos, chicos- saludó sin poder esconder su buen humor- Gracias por traerme a Severus de una pieza.

Snape reprimió la primera carcajada verdadera en años al ver el rostro de los demás, boquiabiertos y mirando al cuadro. Dumbledore tenía fama de loco y nadie de su alrededor lo creyó nunca, quizá ahora daban crédito a los rumores.

- Disculpe, Albus, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta…- le interpeló Minerva con el mismo tono que empleaba para regañar a sus alumnos.

- Minerva, claro que me he dado cuenta y estoy aquí para esclarecerlo todo. Esto no es más que un error. Yo ordené a Severus que me asesinara.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los presentes al unísono.

Potter y sus amigos se mantenían al margen, ellos ya habían oído la historia y sólo querían que Dumbledore la confirmara. Snape, por su parte, gozaba extrañamente de la situación.

- Lamento no haber comunicado mis planes a la Orden pero si quería que todo funcionara según lo planeado, Severus debía regresar junto a Lord Voldemort como un auténtico mortífago.

Albus relató la historia esta vez. Esquivó algunos detalles relativos a Snape y su intimidad y se centró en el plan desarrollado que culminaba con su muerte. Los demás dudaban y Dumbledore, de forma paciente, respondía a todas las preguntas que les surgían, apoyado de vez en cuando por alguna respuesta concreta y concisa de Severus.

- Como veis, Severus más que verdugo ha sido víctima- Albus bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado- Espero que puedas perdonarme, Severus.

- Sí, sí- respondió el aludido a todas luces incómodo.

Siguieron hablando, aclarando dudas y preguntas hasta que uno de los alumnos que se había quedado a luchar apareció en el despacho anunciando que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había enviado a un ejército de muertos vivientes.

Todos a un tiempo se pusieron en pie y desfilaron por la puerta, pero en el último momento, Albus llamó a Severus.

- Porfavor, debo hablar contigo en privado y Harry sería conveniente que tú también te quedaras.

Ron y Hermione miraron interrogativamente a Harry, éste se encogió de hombros y se despidieron.

- Estaremos abajo, Harry. Búscanos- Hermione le dio un último abrazo y salió del despacho de la mano de Ron.

Harry se sentó en la otra silla libre, junto a Snape.

- Porfavor, Severus, abre el cajón secreto de mi escritorio.

Todo el buen humor que había presentado Dumbledore hasta el momento se esfumó, ahora su rostro se mostraba serio y su voz era monocorde.

Snape hizo lo que le ordenaron. El escritorio del director era una mesa tallada en una sola pieza de madera con ricos labrados. A los laterales, adosados, poseía varios cajones que contenían infinitos objetos. Allí todos los directores habían dejado un testimonio de su paso en forma de plumas, pergaminos y demás enseres.

Pero el cajón secreto al que se refería Albus, era uno del que tan sólo unos pocos directores tenían conocimiento. Primero debía buscarse en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y después pronunciar el hechizo que lo abriría. Dumbledore siempre dijo que lo encontró por pura casualidad hace muchos años, y él fue el encargado de revelarle a Snape su existencia.

Severus apuntó su varita hacia la zona central del escritorio, una vez se sentó en el sillón y susurró el hechizo de apertura. Un suave crujido anunció que el cajón había hecho su aparición.

- Ahora, abre y cierra el cajón siete veces.

Y Severus lo hizo, sintiéndose algo ridículo pero lo hizo. Cuando volvió a abrir el cajón por última vez allí tan sólo había un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta de terciopelo granate. Snape tomó el rollo y alzó la vista hacia Albus, mostrando lo que había cogido.

Albus asintió:

- Sí, es eso- suspiró y prosiguió- Sabed que este pergamino me fue entregado por la persona que lo escribió sin la esperanza de que fuera revelado, pero esa persona creyó justo el plasmar la verdad sobre el papel. Y creo que ahora es buen momento para que esa verdad sea revelada. Porfavor, Severus, léelo.

Snape desenrolló el pergamino con cuidado. Miró un momento a Potter antes de centrarse en el escrito y sus ojos le revelaron lo mismo, eso le había pillado sin saber qué pensar.

Severus se aclaró la voz y leyó:

_"Querido Severus;_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque todo ha salido mal. Es probable que yo ya no esté en este mundo y seguramente, Albus tampoco. Sé que jamás te hubiera dado esto si no fuera como una última voluntad._

_Siempre fuiste uno de mis amigos más queridos y a pesar de todo lo que dijera la pesada de Tuney, eras mejor de lo que parecías, sólo que a veces eras algo siniestro. ¿Recuerdas cuando trajiste esas cabezas reducidas para que Petunia las viera? ¡Un poco más y la matas del susto!_

_Nos llevábamos bien hasta que una vez perdimos la inocencia. Tú (y no te culpo) tomaste un camino totalmente opuesto al mío. Lamenté siempre las últimas palabras que nos dijimos pero no lo sé, quizá fuera mi orgullo o la presión de ser una gryffindor pero no podía perdonarte._

_Sé que me comprenderás. Siempre lo has hecho._

_Años más tarde nos volvimos a encontrar. Seguro que también lo recuerdas, tienes una gran memoria. Tú ya eras un mortífago declarado y yo luchaba en contra de tu señor y por ende, contra ti._

_No supe que eras tú. Te localicé y te apunté con mi varita. Ibas cubierto con una capa negra y la máscara te velaba el rostro. Entonces, levantaste tu varita contra mi y me hablaste: " Lily, no lo hagas". Dios mío, eras tú e ibas a matarme._

_Bajé la varita sabiendo a lo que me exponía, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no moriría en tus manos. Te sorprendiste y te retiraste la máscara._

_"Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Podría matarte!". Pero también tú bajaste la varita y te acercaste a mi. Nos miramos a los ojos y no supimos qué decir. El abismo que se había abierto entre nosotros era demasiado grande y profundo como para saltarlo._

_Aun así, nos arriesgamos y lo saltamos quedándonos en algún punto central donde ni el bien ni el mal nos alcanzaban. Y fue la primera y única vez que le fui infiel a James, mi marido._

_Después de aquello, nos dijimos adiós y nunca más volvimos a vernos ni a hablar._

_Por eso he escrito esto y se lo he entregado a Albus. Para que sepas que fue lo que ocurrió después de nuestro encuentro._

_Regresé a casa enferma y le relaté a James el encuentro que había tenido con un mortífago. Nunca revelé tu nombre. Él me abrazó y me consoló. Me cuidó durante el día y la noche, me mimaba y me protegía. No tuve el coraje suficiente para decirle que el encuentro fue consensuado, que eras tú el mortífago y que yo le fui infiel a propósito._

_Más tarde supe que estaba embarazada. James se mostró preocupado por mí, me espiaba y sabía que me veía perdida, ausente. Creyó que me sentía morir al saber que llevaba al hijo de un mortífago en mi vientre, pero la verdad era que me asqueaba mi propia cobardía._

_Una noche, acostados, me abrazó y me dijo que ese niño jamás sabría sus orígenes. Llevaría su apellido y sería un gran gryffindor como sus padres._

_Le abracé y acallé a mi conciencia._

_Espero que sepas perdonarme, Severus, por haberte escondido tu paternidad y espero que si Harry (creo que le llamaremos así) algún día se entera de esto, sepa hacerlo._

_Te quiere;_

_Lily Evans."_


	5. Cap 5

En el despacho no se oía nada. El silencio lo había cubierto por completo como un manto e incluso los ocupantes de los cuadros que se habían acercado para escuchar discretamente fueron incapaces, ajenos a la historia, de reaccionar.

Severus Snape releyó la carta dos veces a una velocidad de vértigo pero no pudo encontrar nada que le dijera que aquello era una broma o alguna especie de enigma. Dio vuelta al papel, lo examinó y nada. Era lo que pretendía, una carta de disculpa.

Por su parte, Harry Potter estaba sentado con la espalda rígida en su asiento. No movía ni un músculo de la cara y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

- ¿Qué mierda es esta, Albus?- dijo Snape mascullando las palabras a la vez que se giraba para encarar al viejo director- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Creo que está bastante claro, Severus. A Lily no le gustaba andarse por las ramas y siempre fue muy clara en sus palabras.

- Pero es que es imposible- Snape regresó su mirada al pergamino. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Albus se pusiera a reír y les llamara tontos desde el cuadro.

- Mi padre se llamaba James Potter- anunció Harry. Permanecía rígido y con los ojos perdidos- Mi padre era James Potter.

Snape miró al chico. Desde que había leído la última palabra del documento se había olvidado completamente de él. Como siempre estaba centrado en sí mismo y Harry estaba ahí delante oyendo lo que él leía, enterándose de cosas que había dado por sentadas.

El chico no iba a reaccionar por sí solo así que Severus decidió darle un empujón. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea con el pergamino en la mano.

- Por lo que a mi respecta, esto jamás ha sido leído.

Buscaba la mirada cómplice de Harry y pronto la encontró. De forma imperceptible Harry asintió y Severus arrojó la carta al fuego prendido de la chimenea.

- Que esto no salga de aquí- miró a Albus en su cuadro y después al resto de los antecesores en el cargo. Todos asintieron excepto Albus que mostraba disgusto.

- No podéis obviar algo tan importante como el lazo, la sangre que os une.

- Mi padre es James Potter.

- Y yo nunca tuve hijos.

Las palabras y las miradas que le lanzaron los dos a Albus no daba opción a réplica. Mirándolos en la distancia, desde su cuadro pudo percatarse de los ligeros puntos en común que a medida que Harry crecía se acentuaban.

Fruncían el ceño de forma igual cuando tomaban una decisión, modulaban la voz igual cuando daban por zanjado un asunto y ambos eran de constitución muy delgada y no muy altos. Al margen del cabello azabache, que con diferentes peinados se apreciaba de la misma textura.

Albus cedió y asintió, respetando sus deseos.

- Vámonos- dijo Harry- Aún nos queda matar a una serpiente.

Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la puerta. Snape le siguió sin ninguna pretensión de quedarse allí encerrado con Dumbledore y una pandilla de directores cotillas.

Bajaron por las escaleras del despacho hasta que salieron al pasillo a través de la gárgola. Ni se habían mirado ni habían cruzado palabra. Actuaban como si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, no hubiera sido leído y todo lo que habían escuchado fuera soñado.

Pronto se vieron envueltos en breves escaramuzas y cruces de rayos luminosos. Se unieron a la batalla y en el fragor se separaron.

Aunque compartieran sangre no iban a preocuparse el uno del otro.

Harry acabó encontrando a Hermione y Ron en el Gran Comedor, luchaban codo con codo junto a Luna y Neville contra tres mortífagos.

Se unió a ellos y pronto pudieron deshacerse de ellos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? Estás pálido- preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada, Dumbledore solo quería comentarnos unas cosas- le respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

Miró hacia el techo del Gran Comedor, encantado como estaba podía ver el cielo igual como si estuviera en el exterior. Las estrellas comenzaban a palidecer ya que la luz del sol empezaba a robarles el lugar.

- El plazo casi ha concluido…- murmuró para sí mismo Harry.

Sus amigos le miraron interrogativamente.

- La hora que ha dado Voldemort para que me entregue.

- ¡Harry!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Pero ya era tarde. Harry se había cubierto con la capa invisible que llevaba siempre consigo y les había esquivado con la pericia de muchos vagabundeos nocturnos por el castillo.

Salió al exterior por la pureta principal abierta de par en par y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le seguía y que las luces del interior no le alcanzaban, se descubrió y guardó la capa.

Con desazón se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido sin mirar atrás.

Ajeno a todo esto, Severus Snape tuvo un encuentro más que reconfortante con Fenrir Greyback. El hombre lobo nunca fue rival para él, es más, le divertía viendo como se debatía para al menos llegar a rozarle con una de sus manos similares a garras.

Al fin, acabó con él. Le seccionó la garganta y lo dejó en el suelo para que se desangrara lentamente, pasó por encima de su cuerpo y mientras se alejaba oía los borboteos que escapaban de su boca.

Sonrió y se reunió con los defensores de Hogwarts que quedaban en el Gran Comedor.

Allí todos estaban alterados. Buscaban a Harry al cual no encontraban y sus amigos mostraban caras largas. Ha ido a entregarse, murmuraba Hermione sin apenas creérselo. Junto a ella, Ron y Neville intentaban consolarla.

Alguien lo agarró del brazo. Era Minerva.

- El chico, Potter. No lo encontramos. Sus amigos- e hizo un gesto hacia ellos- dicen que se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y desapareció, dijo algo sobre el plazo de Voldemort y no pudieron seguirle entre tanto caos.

- En fin…- Snape no supo qué responder o qué pretendía Minerva. ¿Necesitaba consuelo? ¿Quería que él la consolara? ¿Pensaba que a él le importaba?- Es mayorcito, él sabrá lo que se hace.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido arriba, Severus?- McGonagall como siempre, directa- He visto a Potter, estaba pálido. Y ahora te veo a ti y estás igual, como si hubiérais visto un fantasma.

La mano de Minerva aferró con más fuerza el brazo de Snape. No tenía ningún sentido mentirle aunque tampoco lo tenía el decirle toda la verdad.

- Es una forma de llamarlo. Era algo sobre su madre.

- ¿Lily?- él sólo asintió. La vieja profesora también conocía lo importante que fue Lily para él pero nunca hasta que punto- Vaya, Severus, sabes que si necesitas algo…

De forma elegante pero con gesto seguro le retiró la mano de su brazo.

- Todo está bien, Minerva- le dijo.

Ella iba a replicar cuando una conmoción se levantó desde la puerta principal del castillo hasta ellos. Se acercaban penosamente para saber de qué se trataba pero los gritos se alzaron antes de que pudieran distinguir ninguna escena.

- ¡El chico está muerto!- gritaban- ¡Harry Potter está muerto!

Ambos se miraron y se precipitaron hacia la puerta. Desde el umbral pudieron ver el enorme contorno de Hagrid depositando un cuerpo frente a ellos, a los pies del mismísimo Voldemort que se alzaba exultante rozando la victoria con los dedos.

_Como veis algunos hechos han sido cambidos, algunas escenas suprimidas y algunos personajes, diálogos y demás desaparecidos. Espero que podais comprender que si lo incluyera todo el fic apenas tendría sentido (si es que así lo tiene) y sería demasiado y me limitaría a copiar pasajes completos del libro (cosa que no me apetece)._

_Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y un saludo a todos. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi!!  
_


	6. Cap 6

Severus Snape se alejó del umbral y se acercó más a la escena.

Podía oír los lamentos de todos, ver sus caras largas pero por encima de todo le veía a Él.

Su rostro era una burda caricatura de uno humano pero se podía apreciar que sonreía, sus ojos estaban colmados de la venganza satisfecha.

Los mortífagos se reunieron en torno a él, rindiéndole pleitesía y celebrando con adelanto su victoria.

- Maestro, señor- le apremió Bellatrix con un destello de locura en sus ojos- El niño que sobrevivió por fin ha muerto. Ahora nadie podrá poner en duda vuestra hegemonía.

- Es que acaso, ¿alguien dudaba de mi hegemonía, Bellatrix?

Bella se encogió sobre sus hombros, quizá no había empleado los términos correctos pero su señor estaba demasiado extasiado como para incluso castigarla por su error.

- ¡Todo ha terminado! Harry Potter está a mis pies, muerto, como siempre le correspondió. ¡Nunca fue más que un crío y confiasteis ciegamente en que acabaría conmigo! Pero qué errados estabais, pandilla de ineptos.

Snape escuchaba un ligero rumor a lo lejos, el discurso de Lord Voldemort no parecía llegar a su cerebro. Contempló el cuerpo de Harry tirado en el suelo, ¿de verdad estaba muerto? Al final, ¿todo eso no tuvo ningún sentido? Lily, Dumbledore, ¿muertos en balde?

Una pequeña conmoción se liberó a sus espaldas. Neville Longbottom fue arrastrado hasta la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, quién, de forma pomposa anunciaba que a partir de ahora, en Hogwarts tan solo reinarían los colores verde y plata de Slytherin. Sólo habría una casa y sería esa.

- No- se oyó decir- Salazar Slytherin nunca hubiera destruido una institución como Hogwarts.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él. Lord Voldemort no fue una excepción y se sorprendió al verle allí, de pie y lo más importante, vivo.

- ¡Tú!- luego trocó la breve sorpresa por una sonrisa perversa- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que deduzco que por fin muestras tu verdadera cara.

Snape sostuvo su mirada, siempre lo había hecho.

- Sí, aunque te ha costado bastante darte cuenta de ello, _Tom._

La sonrisa de Voldemort pareció caerse de sus enjutos labios.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado, asqueroso sangre sucia?

- Tom- repitió Snape. Se sentía relajado y eso que sabía que apenas le quedaban unos segundos de vida.

El Señor Tenebroso apretó los labios. A su espalda, Bellatrix le miraba con un odio profundo.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, debí darte una lección hace mucho tiempo, siempre fuiste demasiado descarado, mi joven aprendiz. ¡Traed al chico aquí!

Hizo un gesto con la mano y un par de mortífagos enmascarados portaron a Neville a rastras. Así que ese era el castigo. Castigar a otro ante sus propias narices.

Lord Voldemort conjuró al Sombrero Seleccionador que salió volando desde una de las ventanas del castillo. Se posó suavemente en su mano como un pájaro desplumado y se quedó ahí colgando de la mano pálida.

Lo colocó sobre la cabeza del chico.

- Veamos si te gusta, Severus.

Con un golpe de varita, hizo que el sombrero colocado sobre la cabeza de Neville explotara en llamas. El chico no podía moverse y los gritos se levantaron entre los defensores del castillo.

Snape se decidió. Tenía dos posibilidades, si extinguía el fuego, él moriría y si no lo hacía, moriría el chico. Era irónico que muriera salvando la vida de un chico que siempre fue un desastre en su asignatura.

Sólo pensó el hechizo y el agua cayó sobre Neville a chorro desde su varita. Por su lado, Voldemort levantó la varita y apuntó a Snape, y con el conjuro a punto de salir de sus labios, detectó un movimiento fugaz por el rabillo del ojo que le distrajo.

Severus pudo apartarse a tiempo del rayo verde y mortal que surcó el aire sin encontrar su objetivo.

Junto a él una espada relucía en el suelo, cerca de Neville. La espada de Gryffindor la cual tan sólo un verdadero miembro de esa casa podría extraer del sombrero. Ya le había ocurrido a Potter y ahora le tocaba el turno a Neville.

- Cógela y mata a la serpiente- le apremió.

Pero el chico estaba confuso. Chistó con la lengua y la empuñó él mismo.

Voldemort ordenaba a sus mortífagos que buscaran a Harry Potter. Su cuerpo había desaparecido y para aumentar su enfado, su hechizo había fallado. Aprovechando la situación, Snape se abalanzó sobre Nagini, la cual estaba sin protección y accesible.

De un solo tajo, cercenó la cabeza de serpiente del resto del cuerpo. El grito ensordecedor de Voldemort pudo oírse incluso en Hogsmeade.

Entonces, como si el grito hubiera sido el preludio, una nueva oleada de violencia sacudió el castillo.

En los jardines habían aparecido gigantes. Golpeaban y pisoteaban la hierba luchando unos con otros sin aclarar sus bandos. Los magos, minúsculos a sus pies, debían esquivarlos y protegerse de las decenas de hechizos que cruzaban el aire.

Poco a poco la batalla volvió al interior y se centró en el Gran Comedor. Severus se había desecho de la espada y luchaba hombro con hombro junto a Neville y algún pelirrojo miembro de la familia Weasley.

El hechizo de Bella estuvo a punto de matarlo. Se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. El mundo se detuvo para ellos.

- Maldito sangre sucia. ¡Eres un traidor y pagarás por ello!

- No por tu mano, Bella.

Ella le atacó primero. Un duelo ha muerto se había iniciado y hasta que uno de los dos cayera no se detendría jamás.

Bellatrix siempre le envidió por la buena opinión que tenía su maestro de él. Escuchaba sus opiniones y le enseñaba trucos de su arte. Y ella que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, ella que pasó catorce años en Azkaban por él nunca recibió ese reconocimiento.

Y ahora resulta que el discípulo más querido era un sangre sucia y un traidor. Merecía morir y recibir la peor de las agonías, ella iba a entregarle la cabeza de ese bastardo a su señor.

Esquivó un hechizo por centímetros.

- ¡Lo pagarás, Snape!

Él cabeceó, asintiendo, como saludándola. Encima se reía de ella. Tampoco iba a consentirlo. Siguió frenética atacando con su varita. Enlazaba un hechizo tras otro, empezaba a estar extenuada y él parecía ni sentir el esfuerzo.

Sin darse cuenta acabó atrapada entre la pared a su espalda y delante suyo Snape y todo un ejército de combatientes. El resto de los mortífagos habían caído o habían huido, a su derecha, su señor se enfrentaba con Potter, también a vida o muerte.

Enarboló su varita y lanzó el último de sus hechizos. Pasó cerca de Snape pero en realidad iba dirigido a su espalda.

Un grito de sorpresa creció a sus espaldas y luego, la voz atronadora de una mujer fuerte y peor, una madre enfadada se elevó hasta el techo.

- ¡No ataques a mi hija, zorra!

Molly Weasley, cándida, dulce, madre amorosa y esposa amante acabó con la miserable vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ahora tan sólo quedaban Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort batiéndose en duelo. Alrededor de ellos todo era quietud y expectación, nadie se atrevía a interferir. En cierta forma, ese momento le pertenecía a Potter, él era el Elegido, debía eliminarlo a él y así vengar a sus padres y liberar al mundo mágico de tan terrible amenaza.

Severus Snape se acercó a la primera fila del círculo formado alrededor de los duelistas y observó y escuchó en silencio.

Al matar a Bella, su última fiel terrateniente, Lord Voldemort se encontró atrapado y ahora respondía con mayor fiereza a los ataques de Harry.

Ambos lanzaron un ataque y los dos haces de luz se conectaron entre sí. La tensión de los combatientes era evidente y los músculos de sus cuellos parecían apunto de reventar.

Con un último esfuerzo, Harry demostró que la voluntad y un alma íntegra son más poderosos que la ambición y el odio. Cuando el rayo tocó la punta de la varita de Lord Voldemort, éste cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y los ojos rojos sin vida enfocando el techo encantado sin ya poder verlo.

**N/A: **_Bueno, el último capítulo pero falta el epílogo, tranquis todos!! Como veréis los sucesos son parecidos al libro y he intentado hacer encajar a Snape a la fuerza en la historia. Me ha quedado un poco churrillo pero bueno, se hace el esfuerzo. _

_Repito que no quería hacer un copia y pega del libro y que puede que haya quedado un poco confuso todo pero espero que la esencia se haga entender. En cuanto a la conversación entre Potter y Voldemort durante el duelo acerca de Snape la he suprimido, porque es muy larga y porque no tendria sentido._

_Y creo que nada mas, disfrutadlo y como siempre, las reviews bienvenidas seran._

_Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el fandom!!_


	7. Cap 7

**7 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

James Harry Potter nació de madrugada y lo primero que hizo fue darle una patada al aire, reflejo de lo que llevaba haciendo los últimos nueve meses en el vientre de su madre y que anunciaba que sería de todo, menos tranquilo.

El primero en sostenerlo fue su ilusionado padre. Cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y éste se removió. Tenía una cara pequeña y arrugada, los ojos cerrados y el ceño algo fruncido, parecía molesto y soñoliento.

Cerró sus pequeñas manitas en torno a la manta con la que estaba cubierto y no se movió más.

La segunda en cogerlo fue su madre, Ginny Potter. Estaba cansada, emocionada y algunas lágrimas furtivas se escapaban de sus ojos. Sonrió ampliamente al sujetar el peso de su hijo, de su primero y adorado hijo. Estudió sus rasgos que se le antojaron perfectos y ese gesto adusto con el que dormía.

Le besó en la frente, tan sólo un roce de los labios y el niño lo aceptó gustoso, su gesto se relajó y siguió durmiendo.

Con reticencia, depositó al niño en la cuna y sentada en la cama junto a su marido, centró su atención en esa pequeña criatura.

Harry rodeó los hombros de su esposa con un brazo y contempló a su vez al niño.

Un niño que para él venía a representar la victoria del bien contra el mal, del amor sobre el odio. Si él hubiera perecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts el mundo sería muy distinto a como era ahora.

Tras la Batalla, Hogwarts fue reconstruido con el esfuerzo de todos y la comunidad mágica fue recogiendo sus pedazos y encauzándose hacia un futuro mejor. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto y con él, las amenazas, el miedo.

Kingsley Shakebolt fue reelegido como Ministro de Magia, Minerva McGonagall dirigía Hogwarts con mano experta y él era auror.

Era reconocido por la calle, desconocidos se acercaban a él y le daban la mano, agradeciéndole todo lo hecho. Esos momentos le hacían recordar la época en la que vivía con sus tíos y distintas personas se acercaban a él para dirigirle un breve saludo. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión sabía el motivo.

Los niños le miraban con adoración y su nombre, junto al de muchos otros, aparecía en los libros de texto de la escuela.

Uno de esos nombres era el de Severus Snape. Tachado de traidor, de asesino, al fin pudo demostrar su inocencia y disponer de cierto reconocimiento, no inmerecido. Aunque a él poco le interesaba todo eso.

Como en una nebulosa, recordó los momentos justo después de que el Señor Tenebroso pereciera.

El abrazo y el beso de Ginny, los vítores, la sensación de estar flotando, la visión de un hombre caminando solo hacia la salida.

Recordó que su atención se centró en esa silueta oscura de hombros hundidos que abandonaba el colegio por la puerta de atrás. Sin despedidas, sin palmadas en la espalda, tan sólo alguna mirada desconfiada y poco más.

Algo lo distrajo y cuando lo buscó nuevamente, se había esfumado. Más tarde, se enteró que Snape había desaparecido.

Nadie supo a dónde ni cómo y tampoco parecía importar. Fue incluido como uno de los combatientes que se enfrentaron a Voldemort y sus mortífagos y tras las insistencias de Albus Dumbledore, colgando de su cuadro tanto en Hogwarts como en el Ministerio, Kingsley Shakbolt retiró todos los cargos contra él y limpió el nombre de uno de los magos más valientes que jamás existieran.

A pesar de todo, Severus Snape no mostró señales de vida.

Aun debían de pasar tres años para que un buen día, un hombre enjuto y de cabello negro se presentara en el Caldero Chorreante y pidiera una copa.

Era un día de verano y el local estaba lleno de bullicio, gente que venía a encontrarse con los amigos, gente de paso y sedienta, familias que iban a realizar sus compras al callejón Diagon. Nadie le reconoció y el hombre disfrutó de su whisky de fuego en paz. Pidió una habitación y se instaló allí.

Un día encontró un anuncio en el Profeta, Hogwarts necesitaba un profesor de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn se retiraba y se abría el plazo de inscripciones. Sonrió y pidió pluma y pergamino. Esa misma mañana mandó una nota a McGonagall, al día siguiente, en la portada de el Profeta se anunciaba que Severus Snape había regresado y sería el nuevo profesor y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry recordó haber leído la noticia y comentarlo más tarde con Ron y Hermione.

- Vaya, ha vuelto.

- Me pregunto dónde habrá estado.

- Sí, es curioso que el cuerpo de Quien-tu-sabes desapareciera al mismo tiempo que él, ¿verdad?

- Eso son habladurías, Ron.

Sonrió al rememorar la discusión entre sus amigos y cómo terminó. Ron, exasperado por la tozudez de su esposa, decidió dar el tema por zanjado, le dio la razón a ella y negó levemente con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua. Harry sonrió, le recordaban mucho al señor y la señora Weasley.

Regresó a su hijo, James Harry Potter que se había movido un poco y ahora tenía los brazos estirados formando una cruz. Era gracioso, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y se podía oler la paz a su alrededor.

- Harry, ¿en qué piensas?

Fue consciente de que Ginny llevaba tiempo observándolo, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- Hay algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo y…- bajó los ojos.

- Entonces hazlo- le respondió ella con la entereza y seguridad que siempre le habían fascinado.

- Pero no sé si es demasiado tarde.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, Harry.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él la miró de frente.

- Hay algo que jamás le he comentado a nadie, algo que me afecta a mi y de rebote a ti y a James.

El gesto de Ginny cambió y le recordó vagamente al gesto del pequeño mientras dormía.

- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No habrá otra profecía perdida ni nada de eso, verdad?

Él sonrió.

- No, es algo más mundano, Ginny, creéme.

- Y te creo.

- ¿Echarás mucho de menos al niño si me lo llevo un rato?

- Os echaré de menos a los dos, pero márchate y llevátelo.

Volvió a admirarse con ella. Era fuerte y nunca preguntaba. Ella le conocía bien. Cuando le anunció que debían separarse sin ninguna explicación ni siquiera lloró ni preguntó. Le deseó suerte y esperó paciente a que él regresara junto a ella. Ahora haría lo mismo. Si Harry tenía algún asunto pendiente que debía solucionar, no iba a preguntarle, dejaría que se solucionara y luego se enteraría de todo, tal y cómo ocurrió tras la Batalla cuando le fueron relatados todos los detalles acerca de la profecía y los Horrocruxes.

Se despidió de ella y recogió al niño que protestó con un leve quejido aunque mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Se desapareció con el bebé en brazos y la brisa le tocó la cara. Abrigó al niño y enfiló el camino de tierra que cruzaba el pueblo hacia Hogwarts.

Al llegar ante las puertas vigiladas por los cerdos alados, éstos ordenaron que se identificara y al reconocer, su voz, su aura o lo que fuera le franquearon la entrada.

En el vestíbulo le esperaba una preocupada McGonagall alertada de la visita por los distintos sistemas de seguridad impuestos en el colegio.

- Disculpe, profesora.

- Díos mío, Potter. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? ¿Pero sabe qué hora es?

Harry, por toda respuesta, retiró un poco la manta y reveló la cabeza pequeña y calva de un bebé. La profesora McGonagall, seria, estricta, severa, demudó su expresión para enternecerla.

- Cielo santo- añadió en un susurro- ¿Es quién pienso que es?

- Sí, profesora, mi hijo, James Potter- y la voz se le llenó de orgullo.

Minerva se acercó, a pesar de todos sus años mantenía una figura capaz de intimidar incluso al más atrevido alumno de su escuelo y portaba sobre sus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de dirigir el centro como si hubiera nacido para ello.

- Tengo algo que hacer, profesora.

- Vienes a ver a Snape, ¿no es cierto?

Además era astuta.

- Sí, ¿cómo…?

- Te olvidas de que Dumbledore cuelga de la pared de mi despacho. Nunca me ha dicho nada sólo que algún día vendrías preguntando por él.

- Y como siempre, no se ha equivocado.

- En las mazmorras, hijo. Dónde si no.

Harry prometió a Minerva irla a ver más tarde a su despacho con el bebé y charlar tranquilamente con la inestimable presencia de Albus, que no querría perder detalle.

Apenas prestó atención a los muros que tantas veces había recorrido a escondidas. Estaba determinado a cumplir la misión auto impuesta y no era el momento de distracciones.

Los pies le llevaron solos hasta las mazmorras. Allí el frío era más acerado y volvió a cubrir por completo al bebé. Divisó un rectángulo de luz en el suelo, al final de un pasillo lóbrego.

Estaba despierto y con la puerta entre abierta, seguramente alarmado como McGonagall y consciente de que era el objeto de su visita.

Harry Potter se detuvo en el umbral y tomó aire un par de veces. La voz susurrante de Severus Snape se adelantó antes de que picara en la puerta y con un frío "Pase, señor Potter" le permitió entrar a su despacho.

**N/A: **_Sí, sí, lo sé. Esto debería ser el epílogo pero como tengo el don de enrollarme cual persiana resulta que se ha quedado en el séptimo capítulo, el próximo sí que será el definitivo. No imaginé que me costaría tanto hacer que Harry y Sev volvieran a encontrarse tras la batalla. Espero que os guste este tocho de capi y debo disculparme ya que deberéis sufrirme por un capítulo más._

_También sé que el capi es mediocre y hay la cagada garrafal de que un bebé recién nacido pulule por el mundo nada más nacer y sea llevado de aquí para allá, pero bueno, me pareció bonito para el desenlace (que ya leeréis). _

_No estoy especialmente satisfecha con este capi, no sé por qué pero no me gusta, no me he sentido muy bien escribiéndolo. Dadme alguno de vuestros sabios consejos y no descartaría en absoluto editarlo, modificarlo o eliminarlo. También dependiendo de lo inspirada que me encuentre._

_Y creo que nada más. Leedlo, disfrutadlo, odiadlo pero porfavor, decidme que os parecido. Ah! Se me olvidaba! No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la línea temporal ni cuántos años transcurren entre el final de la guerra y el nacimiento de James, así que a mi albedrío he usado el número 7, que después de todo, es un número mágico dentro de la saga. Si alguien sabe a ciencia cierta, la cantidad de años y demás estaría encantada de saberlo. Ahora sí.  
_

_Un saludo. Nos vemos en el fandom!! _


	8. Cap 8

**N/A: **_Perdón, me dormí en los laureles…_

Harry abrió la puerta por completo que crujió sobre sus goznes, al otro lado de la estancia Severus Snape, con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles garabateaba algo a velocidad de vértigo con una pluma.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, caldeado y poco iluminado y se acercó al escritorio. El hombre permanecía ajeno a su presencia.

James debió notar el cambio de temperatura porque gorjeó contento incluso dormido. Ese débil sonido, ese infantil sonido hizo que Snape levantara la cabeza de su labor.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos contempló a sus visitantes, luego volvió a convertirlos en meras rendijas oscuras.

Harry, sin esperar invitación se sentó en uno de los sillones ante el escritorio, su antiguo profesor se reclinó en su asiento y juntó los dedos ante él con los codos apoyados en su mesa.

- ¿Y bien, señor Potter, a qué debo esta visita?- inquirió Snape.

Ahora que podía verle bien se sorprendió de lo poco cambiado que estaba. Su cabello seguía siendo oscuro sin que ninguna hebra de color blanco lo cruzara, sus ojos le hacían recordar pozos profundos y oscuros y seguían siendo inteligentes y desconfiados. El rictus de cierta amargura en su boca se conservaba.

- Es mi hijo, James Potter. Ha nacido esta noche.

No sabía qué pretendía con aquello. En absoluto esperaba que el profesor le diera la enhorabuena y brindara por el pequeño.

Snape le miró por unos segundos sin decir nada como sopesando las posibles respuestas.

- Fantástico.

- Creí que quizá le gustaría enterarse por mi que por El Profeta.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

- No es de mi incumbencia si la familia Potter crece…- añadió con la voz susurrante y cargada de intenciones.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- Según mi madre sí debería incumbirle.

Era un hombre adulto, serio, responsable e independiente, no debía tenerle miedo a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- Creí que aquello estaba olvidado. Su padre era James Potter, ¿lo recuerda?

- Sí y usted no tiene ningún hijo.

- Exacto- el profesor volvió a reclinarse en su asiento- No sé qué hace aquí.

- Yo tampoco- admitió Harry con un suspiro.

Ambos callaron. Harry clavó la mirada en el pequeño que dormitaba entre las mantas, su carita redonda asomaba sonrosada entre ellas. Tomó una determinación.

- Mal nos pese a ambos, este niño es su… nieto.

La expresión de Snape se congeló en su cara. ¿Nieto? ¿Él, abuelo? Sin saber cómo, le invadió el pánico.

- Ya le he dicho Potter que yo no…- su voz se transformó en un siseo peligroso.

- ¡Me da igual lo que diga!- Harry se levantó como por resorte del sillón, el pequeño protestó ante el brusco movimiento, se despertó y gruñó- Yo tampoco estoy muy contento pero creí que quizá podríamos detener las hostilidades. No piense que quiero que se comporte como un abuelo, consintiendo a mis hijos y comprándoles regalos por Navidad. Sólo quería, sólo quería…

Harry se aturulló pensando en qué era lo que quería. James empezó a llorar algo más fuerte y obligó a su padre a abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo. Eso le sirvió para calmarse él mismo y volver a sentarse.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Snape le observaba reflexionando. Había dejado que el chico explotara, que expulsara toda la rabia hacia él y que, finalmente, se calmara. Mientras tanto pensaba en cómo afrontar la situación.

Si la carta de Lily era real, Harry le estaba dando la posibilidad de formar parte de una especie de remiendo de familia, algo que nunca tuvo, y que sabría apreciar. Pero por otra parte, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su soledad y al no estar pendiente de nada ni de nadie.

Mantenía los ojos clavados en el pequeño bulto que portaba Harry, que ahora se movía y estaba provisto de vida propia. Una pequeña mano regordeta se asomó de entre las mantas. Chasqueó la lengua resignado.

- Estoy de acuerdo en detener las hostilidades- dijo al fin. Harry pestañeó incrédulo con la mano de su hijo rozándole la barbilla. Le miró fijamente y vio claramente que al hombre le costaba un enorme sacrificio el decir esas palabras.- Y debo añadir que está en lo correcto al deducir que yo no voy a comportarme como un _abuelo_ al uso para este o cualquiera de sus hijos.

Eso más de lo que aspiraba a conseguir. Nunca tendría el cariño de un padre y su hijo nunca tendría el cariño de un abuelo pero había una persona más mayor, más sabia a la que poder recurrir si lo necesitaban. Una gratitud enorme le embargó y todos los resquemores hacia ese hombre se calmaron de pronto.

- Gracias- dijo antes de poder detener su lengua.

Entonces fue el turno de Snape para parpadear incrédulo. Él debería darle las gracias al chico aunque ni muerto lo reconocería. No respondió, se azoró ligeramente y tomó la pluma como vía de escape dándole a entender a su interlocutor que la conversación había terminado.

Pero Harry no iba a marcharse de forma tan sencilla.

- ¿Quiere sostenerlo?

- ¿Perdón?

- A James, al bebé. ¿Quiere cogerlo en brazos?- A Severus casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas- Será otro de nuestros secretos.

- ¿Está usted loco, Potter? Salga de aquí ahora mismo.

Sabía que no podría restarle puntos a su casa pero se marchó con una despedida rápida por la puerta. Sonreía mientras cruzaba el castillo para llegar al despacho de McGonagall que seguramente lo estaría esperando entre nerviosa y emocionada.

**N/A: **_Aaahh!! Y ya está. Por fin!! Este es el final del reto de palomanegra con unos cuantos dias de retraso por mi parte. Menos mal que alguien me dio una patadilla en el culo para espabilarme (gracias por tu review). Sé que parece que está algo incompleto. Harry tiene otros dos hijos, Albus Severus y Lily, y se supone que Snape debería emocionarse, porque uno lleva su nombre y porque el otro es una preciosa niña pelirroja desde la cuna. Pero esto no tiene cabida aquí, esto es otra historia. Y por si sentiis curiosidad, Snape le dio las gracias a Harry por ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos y un tiempo mas tarde sí cogió a Lily en brazos (progresos continuos) e incluso le acarició la carita con delicadeza. Ah! Estos chiquitines son capaces de ablandar incluso al cemento reforzado!! La conversación que mantiene Harry con Minerva es irrelevante para el final del fic así que tampoco la incluyo. Y nada más. Espero que os haya gustado minimamente y lo hayais disfrutado. Disculpadme por mi tardanza al actualizar y… Nos vemos en el fandom!! _


End file.
